Key to the Heart
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: Britt is a student at Gakuen Academy with threee possible ways to go down the road of romance. Who will hold the key to her heart? And will she pick the right one? Genderbend, undecided pairings  more information inside , crossdressing, real names
1. Great Luck

**Konnichiwa! Yet another genderbend fic with England. This time, the pairing hasn't been decided yet! So you get to choose! So far I have asked some fellow writers and here is how it's going so far:**

**America: 4**  
><strong>Russia: 3<strong>  
><strong>China: 0<strong>  
><strong>France: 0<strong>

**Those are the options. Be sure to pick one! So without further ado...**

**Tanoshimu! **

* * *

><p><em>Whenever I see your face... It sends goose bumps all over my body. The way you stand so casually, the way you smile, that expression on your face...<em>

_But it's not just your looks. Your personality is what really made me fall for you. So kind, so outgoing, so cool... I fell in love with you on that fateful day, but I haven't seen you since._

_Please... Where are you now?_

Brushing through her long blonde hair, she hummed to herself as she thought about the day ahead. She had carefully picked out her outfit and applied as little make-up as possible. She didn't really like the stuff much: she was more of a natural beauty sort of girl most of the time.

But today she was going out with her friends and since she didn't want to seem ungrateful, she was wearing the makeup that one of them had got for them one Christmas. She was her best friend after all. She had only two best friends though she had a lot of normal friends.

Her first best friend was of Chinese origin and she had transferred into her school a few years ago. The second was-

"Ciao Britt!"

Speak of the devil. She was here. The blonde quickly gathered her things and gave herself a final glance in the mirror as she headed downstairs.

_Greetings and salutations! I'm Britt, a cheerful young girl attending Gakuen Academy! My hair is blonde and my eyes are a vibrant green. I enjoy reading and I'm into things like ancient spells, rituals and myths. I suppose you think I'm a bit of a weird girl but that's the way I am and that won't be changing._

Britt smiled as she reached the bottom of her stairs. There stood a light brown-haired girl wearing a short red dress, black gloves and tie and a pair of pretty red high heels. Her hair was up in a cute high ponytail but what really made her that much more noticeable was a small strand of hair that curled and stood out on end.

_That's my friend Felicia! I call her Feli for short sometimes. She's been my best friend since we both started school. As a child she was really cute, innocent and absent-minded. Now she's... Still the same. She may not be bright but she has got a big heart and she's extremely pretty! Honestly, I have no idea why she's still single. Well actually I do. She's clueless. A guy tries asking her out and she'll think they're just going out as friends. It's endearing really._

"Where are we meeting-? " Britt began.

"She'll be there. Come on let's go!" Felicia cheered.

_Really she's so keen. Today we're going to a Japanese temple of some sort. Apparently Felicia has made friends with the new kid in school. He's from Japan by the way. So Feli, being the type to celebrate cultures, decided that we should welcome him to the school by celebrating his culture. It's New Year as well so we'll be going to visit a temple!_

* * *

><p>The two best friends set off for the temple. On the way, Felicia began talking about a new restaurant that had opened up in town and how great the food was. Britt's mind began to wander however to a different topic that had constantly been on her mind throughout the holidays.<p>

She didn't have much time to think though for they soon arrived at the temple. There waiting for them was a serious looking black-haired boy and a slightly happier brown haired girl.

_The black haired boy is Felicia's new friend. I think his name is Kiku? The girl is my other best friend: Yué. I met her in my first year at Gakuen Academy. She didn't seem like the sociable type so I decided to talk to her and eventually she warmed up! I really like her hair. It's a darkish brown and she usually ties it up into buns._

"Ciao guys!" Felicia cheered.

"Feli. You were supposed to wear traditional kimono. It rook sirry when you show up in those crothes." Kiku explained.

"Ve~! No-one will notice us! Come on let's have some fun!" Felicia smiled.

Yué had at least tried to be traditional. She was wearing a short red Chinese dress that was decorated with yellow flowery markings. Her dress was slightly longer than Feli's and was done up very tightly around the neck.

Soon the time came to buy the New Year fortunes. Feli was extremely excited to see her New Year fortune but when the time came for the fortunes...

"AHH!" Feli screamed.

She got '_Great Misfortune_'...

"What did you get Feli?" Yué asked. "Oh Great Misfortune? That's too bad-aru."

"Your crueress nature will be your downfall?" Kiku asked, reading her fortune aloud.

"They got it bang on alright..." Britt muttered.

"I got '_Small luck_'." Yué read aloud. "'_The time to reveal that big secret of yours is close at hand_.'"

"Huh? You keep secrets from us Yué? Tell! Tell!" Feli cheered.

"The fortune is wrong. I keep no secrets." Yué said bluntly, looking away.

"My country's fortunes are usuarry right." Kiku frowned.

"So what did you get?" Yué asked.

"Small luck. Your Academic year will prosper but your social rife will make rittle progress." Kiku explained.

"Don't worry Kiku! You have us!" Feli beamed.

Yué nodded and then turned to Britt. "What did you get Britt?"

Britt blushed. "Oh... Nothing."

"She's hiding her fortune." Kiku explained.

"Well done Captain obvious." Yué muttered.

"Give it! Give it!" Feli commanded.

Felicia eventually managed to snatch the fortune from Britt just before she could stuff it into her pockets. Britt tried to get it back but Felicia ran a short distance back so that she would have time to read it. Kiku and Yué ran to her side.

All three of them gasped. Felicia was in so much shock that she practically fainted. Yué looked up at Britt with wide eyes and Kiku... Well he only looked slightly impressed.

"Britt. You got Great Luck!" Yué gasped.

Britt looked away sheepishly, a blush covering the whole of her face as Kiku read out the rest of her fortune. Feli looked a little upset because of Britt's fortune compared to her own.

"Your rove rife will take a serious turn. Expect to have one or two exciting deveropments." Kiku read.

"Yeah but like Yué said: it's probably wrong. I don't wanna get my hopes up. No offence Kiku." Britt mumbled.

"Ve... I hope you're right..." Felicia whimpered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That night...<strong>_

_Great Luck huh? Definitely not. A turn in my love life? That would never happen. I've never had any luck in love... Why would it suddenly change now?_

Britt looked across the room to her window. She got up and walked towards it, gazing up at the stars. The night was clear. Unfortunately though, she couldn't see many stars from where she lived. Stupid light pollution.

_I wonder... Does this mean that I'll meet him again? Or will I be with someone else. Maybe... No it can't be. After all, he's the most popular guy in school. Maybe someone new will appear, or maybe an unexpected person will pop up?_

But now was not the time for thinking about that. Soon she'd be going back to Gakuen Academy to start the New Year. The winter break had been long but soon she would be going back to the Academy. Hopefully the new year would prove to be very interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>Little short but that's only the prologue! So remember to review, PM me if you have a question and vote for who you think Britt should go with! I'd prefer if you voted on my profile where the poll is. <strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	2. On the train

**Here we go! Second chapter! I'm really psyched up to write this thing and believe me it's gonna be good! I'm hoping for some great moments and I can't wait to see the pairing! I'll choose her pairing when the winner is clear so don't worry about the votes. In the meantime, expect fluffy love scenes and cool plot twists! I've deliberately made the second search character North Italy because the pairing has not yet been decided. I might change that when this thing's all done.**

**The chapters seem to start of a little short... Sorry about that, I'm sure that they'll get longer when I introduce more characters/love interests. In today's chapter there will be GerIta and... Circles? Or should I say Earths because you draw a circle an there's the- never mind. So far the votes are still the same as last time so please remember to vote guys!**

**-My little 'Tanoshimu' thing means enjoy in Japanese. I use it all the time and I just wanted to mention that to newcomers because I forgot last time... ^^'-**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>Britt got changed into her school uniform. It was a red check dress with a white shirt underneath and a tie which was her favourite shade of dark green. In truth it was a bit of a colour clash but Britt didn't care. She wore her favourite deep brown boots that went well with her tie and her hair was tied up into two high pigtails.<p>

She went downstairs and made herself some breakfast. Soon she would be returning to Gakuen Academy so this was the last time she'd get to spend in her home for a long time so she truly wanted to savour it.

Unfortunately for Britt, that was not an option. For there soon came a knock at the door which Britt immediately got up to answer.

"Hey Britt!" Felicia beamed. "What're you doing? Let's get going!"

"Let me finish my tea first Feli." Britt sighed, taking another sip of her tea.

"Alright..." Felicia smiled.

Britt invited Feli inside and offered her a chair to sit down on. Britt continued to drink her tea at a leisurely pace but Feli continued to bounce slightly on the spot and she was getting increasingly jittery. Eventually, Britt downed all over her tea in one gulp and said:

"Let's go."

To stop Feli from being impatient.

* * *

><p><em>Currently on the train to Gakuen Academy. It's strange, Feli was so excited to come here but what's she doing now? She's asleep. Happens every time. Unfortunately I don't have Yué here with me. We're in different houses. You see, everyone gets divided into different houses, all named after continents.<em>

_Me and Feli are in the Europe dorm. Yué is in the Asia dorm. Feli's new friend Kiku will be joining Yué there so at least she'll have more company this year. I hear that we'll be getting some new students. I can't wait to see what they're like!_

Feli lay sleeping on Britt's lap. Her hair was down and flowing in a messy yet cute way. Britt had her one hand rested on Feli's shoulder and she was gazing out of the window.

Then Britt heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She turned her head sharply but tried to be gently so that she didn't wake Feli. Britt looked up to see a boy dressed in the traditional male uniform. His hair was blond and slicked back and his eyes were blue and serious.

_I know that guy! That's Ludwig, the head of the journalism club. He writes for the school newspaper. I wonder what he's doing here... I mean I know he's in Europe dorm but we hardly speak to each other._

"Is zis seat taken?" He asked.

"Is now." Britt smiled.

"Danke." Ludwig grunted.

Ludwig sat himself on the seat opposite Britt. He looked Britt straight in the eyes but he found it hard not to let his eyes trail down to the sleeping beauty on Britt's lap.

"Are you looking forvard to ze new year?" Ludwig asked.

"I suppose so." Britt shrugged her shoulders.

"Zat's gut."

_This guy's not much of a talker. It's nice he's trying to make conversation but I get the feeling that polite chitchat isn't what he came for._

Then Felicia began to stir. She shifted about a little bit and then moaned slightly in her sleep. It sounded very suggestive but Britt knew this was normal and began to stroke her hair to calm her, taking care not to touch her stray curl of hair.

Ludwig moved slightly in an uncomfortable way. Britt stopped stroking Feli's hair after she stopped, making Ludwig rest easy. But then she let out a sudden loud moan a few seconds later making Ludwig stand up suddenly and Britt flinch a little. He pulled something out of his pockets and thrust a piece of paper in front of Britt's face.

"Give this to Felicia!" He yelled.

Then he stormed out without saying a word. Feli woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Ve~? Are we there yet?" Feli asked.

"Not yet Feli. Go back to sleep." Britt commanded.

Feli nodded and lay back down again. She was out like a light in just a few seconds. Britt had almost forgotten about the scene, but what she had not forgotten about was the unmistakeable trace of a blush on Ludwig's cheeks as he heard Feli moan.

* * *

><p>Britt and Feli stepped off the train together. They looked around to see several other members of Gakuen Academy exiting the train. Feli and Britt quickly made their way to the main room of Gakuen Academy for their welcome back assembly.<p>

The new students were being introduced but Britt didn't really care. Her mind was drifting away. She began looking across the room at the students that had already been attending the school for quite a while. Obviously she was thinking about the fortune she had gotten at the temple and if it was really true or not.

There weren't that many guys that Britt was interested in. She looked over at Kiku who was now taking his seat. He was okay, Feli had told her that he was hard-working and polite but he wasn't really her type.

There was the Bad Touch Trio. She didn't care much for Gilbert but Antonio looked pretty cute. Unfortunately, he was a little too carefree and easygoing for her taste.

But then there was the other one: Francis Bonnefoy. Silky blond hair, beautiful blue eyes and just a general likeability amongst girls. Sure when Britt had joined, she had joked about Francis and his wide history of dating records but in truth, over the past few months she had developed small feelings for Francis though no-one had noticed this yet, not even her.

But she knew Francis would never go for her. She was known amongst everyone as a bit of a bossy girl but also as a bookworm. Francis had dated worse but Britt was positive that she'd never go for him.

* * *

><p>Britt had settled down with a book and was now happily reading while Feli cooked her favourite dish: pasta.<p>

"Draw a circle there's the Earth, draw a circle there's the Earth, draw a circle there's the Earth. I am He- hey Britt?" Feli sang.

"Yeah Feli?" Britt asked.

"Francis is having his 'welcome back' party tomorrow night and he asked me if we could make it. What do you say?" Feli explained.

"That sounds cool. Those parties always are a riot." Britt laughed.

_A chance to see Francis already? That sounds promising. After all I'm still thinking about that fortune and Francis is... Well... After moving on from my last crush I think I've began to like him... But only a little bit! It's nothing major! Right? Yeah of course not..._

Britt kept telling herself that it was nothing major but that still didn't stop her from freaking out over what she was going to wear.

* * *

><p><strong>GerIta! Don't you just love it? Marukaite Chikyuu! Gotta love that too. I mean who doesn't love giving a toast with their boots? What do you reckon was on the piece of paper that Ludwig gave to Feli? Who are the new students? What will happen at Francis's party?<strong>

**Review, vote and PM me if you have a question! **

**Sayonara minna-san! **

**~Neko**


	3. Francis's party

**Right so here we go with the third chapter! I'm getting a little more into this, but not that much. I really want to see what pairing you guys pick! So far the votes are as follows...**

**America- 10**  
><strong>Russia- 6<strong>  
><strong>China- 2<strong>  
><strong>France- 1<strong>

**...Seriously? This is not turning out how I thought it would! I thought France would become extremely popular! So to make up for it, I've decided to make France the first person to base it around. Hang in there France! There's still hope for you!**

**Francis: I sure 'ope so... Vote for me and you will get some steamy FrUk moments... Ohonhonhon...**  
><strong>America: HAHAHA! Dude no-one beats me 'cuz I'm the hero! I'll be the one to sweep her off her feet!<strong>  
><strong>Yao: Britt will be mine-aru!<strong>  
><strong>Russia: You are all wrong. She and I will become one.<strong>  
><strong>Britt: Don't I get a say in this?<strong>

**No you don't Britt but hey, neither do I! Anyways... Tanoshimu!**

**Alfred: Hey Neko!**

**Angel: Yeah?**

**Alfred: Why'd you put 'Yao'? I thought it was Yué?**

**Angel: Well that's because...**

**Yao: AIYA! SPOILERS!**

* * *

><p>Britt's first lesson back went by without anything interesting happening. The whole day was pretty uneventful. Britt's mind kept wandering to Francis's party. Feli was going to help her with her outfit and make-up but Britt was excited to find out what would happen at the party.<p>

_I shouldn't be getting too excited, but this is Francis's party! A party thrown by any member of the Bad Touch Trio is guaranteed to be amazing! I really can't wait! Control yourself Britt... I have to remain calm. Hehe I can't wait!_

* * *

><p>"Ve~? Is everything alright Britt?" Feli asked.<p>

It had been a while since anyone had talked so Britt flinched upwards upon hearing the voice of another girl. Yué said nothing and continued to brush Britt's silky long, blonde hair. She was looking downwards, concentrating intensely on the base of Britt's hair.

"Yes I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Britt smiled.

"You seem very jittery and fidgety." Feli frowned.

"I-I don't..." Britt began.

"Perhaps you're thinking about something else?" Feli asked. "Maybe... A boy?"

Britt froze. If Feli could tell then it really was too obvious. Yué suddenly looked up in alarm upon hearing what Feli had said. Feli didn't notice this however and she beamed widely.

"That's it isn't it? Ooh who is it? Tell, tell!" Feli beamed.

"No-one! It's no-one!" Britt shook her head, blush reddening on her cheeks.

"It is someone! Let's see... How about... Francis?" Feli smirked.

Britt gaped and froze up immediately. Felicia just smiled with joy, knowing that she'd hit the nail on the head. Yué stared at the back of Britt's head but Britt didn't know that, all she was thinking right now was: _How did she know?_

"Ve~! I'm great when I play detective! Guess we better make you extra pretty for Francis then!" Feli beamed.

"Thanks Feli..." Britt blushed.

"Any time Britt! Hey Yué! Why'd you stop brushing?" Feli asked.

Yué flinched upon mentioning of her name and immediately began to occupy herself with brushing Britt's hair. Britt looked back at Yué and gave her a puzzled look but Yué simply turned her head back around so that she could brush better.

* * *

><p>"Britt! You done changing yet? Francis's party is in 10 minutes!" Felicia called.<p>

"O-okay I think I'm done." Britt called.

Then Britt opened the door and stepped out. Yué and Felicia gasped as they saw the beautiful girl that stood before them. She wore an ocean blue dress with no straps or anything to hold it up, just long sleeves that hung at her shoulders and went all the way down to cover her hands, making them look like gloves. She wore a black sash around her stomach area and her blonde hair was tied up into high pigtails.

In the strands of hair that lay adjacent to her face, red clips had been fastened in to match her red half rimmed glasses. Her dress was short but not too short. The bottom of the dress hung just a few inches above her knees.

"Wow Britt! It's like you're a fallen angel or something!" Felicia told her as Yué slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I've known you well enough for this long to take that as a compliment." Britt smiled.

"Really Britt, you look stunning." Yué whispered.

Britt didn't know why, but compliments always sounded extra flattering coming from Yué. She never quite knew why. There was the fact that Yué never paid compliments to anyone else so maybe that was it? Anyway she was extremely flattered.

"Th-thank you! But I'm not all that special- anyone could pull this look off." Britt explained.

"Don't be so modest! You look great Britt!" Felicia smiled.

Britt blushed and turned away but Felicia just ran up and grabbed her by the hand then pulled her out of the room. Felicia called to Yué as they left.

"See you later Yué! We might be a while since it is Francis's party after all! Ciao!" Felicia called.

Yué watched them leave with an astonished look upon her face, not really knowing what to say.

* * *

><p>Britt and Feli soon arrived at the party. It was already extremely lively and the whole room was crammed with people from the Europe dorm. Everywhere they looked, they could see Europe students like Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert and...<p>

_There he is!_

In the crowd, Britt could pick out the flashy colours and clothing of a certain French individual. She gasped at the sight and the whole scene seemed to slow down for her. Her heart skipped a beat and a couple more after that. She was completely oblivious to everything going on around her.

Plucking up all of her courage, Britt approached Francis with her hands clenched into strong, confident fists. Francis was chatting up another girl but Britt was too oblivious to notice this. Soon Francis glanced up and saw Britt approaching. Upon seeing her, he stepped forward to talk to her.

"Ah bonjour mademoiselle... May I 'ave zis dance?" Francis smiled.

Britt's cheeks were immediately coloured with an intense red blush. She turned away shyly but she immediately thought:_ what am I doing? Don't be so weak Britt! Stay strong!_

So Britt looked up confidently at Francis. She took the hand that he had politely offered out to her. The two began to dance as everyone watched them. Feli had been standing next to a table of food but had looked up to see Britt and Francis dancing together.

* * *

><p>"Ve~! Britt looks stupendo!" Feli gasped.<p>

"Ja, she really does." Mumbled a voice.

Feli jumped, and then turned around to see Ludwig. He was looking away, trying not to meet Feli's sparkling gaze.

"You think so too Ludwig? Yay!" Feli beamed, eyes sparkling.

"Y-yay..." Ludwig muttered reluctantly.

Feli turned back to watch Britt dance and Ludwig looked back up at Feli. He stared at her, desperately wanting to ask her if she'd like to dance.

But he told himself that he wasn't that sort of guy and he stood there wondering what would've happened if he had asked her as Feli disappeared into the crowd of people.

* * *

><p>Britt stared into to the beautiful pools of dreamy blue that were Francis's eyes. She felt lost within them, mesmerised by the sight of him and the sounds of the whisperings amongst the crowd.<p>

"Wow that's Britt right? She's pretty..."

"Don't get any ideas! She's Francis's now."

"But Francis doesn't stay with one girl for long. He'll ditch her soon enough."

Then Britt stopped. Upon hearing the last comment, she froze up immediately. They were right: Francis had never stayed with a girl for long. Usually his relationships only lasted about a week. She was the same, she was just another girl that could easily be discarded and then replaced with the drop of a hat.

So with that, she pushed France away and ran out of the room. She kept telling herself not to cry, but how could she when she knew that she was replaceable and that she had nothing of value.

Knowing that, she let the tears go as they flew down her cheeks and away in the other direction. The crowds watched her with astonishment, though no more so than Francis Bonnefoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Britt... It's very sad isn't it. How will Francis react to this? I already know that but how will the other guys react to this? ...I already know a bit of that too. So anyway please vote, review and if you wish, send me a PM! If you have any mushy ideas or whatever then please tell me! After all, it'd be nice to get some new ideas even if I do have plenty already!<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	4. Dark saviour

**Personally I love this chapter. Why? It's because of what happens at the end! **

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>Britt sat down on the edge of the big fountain. In the day, most students hung around the fountain so it was a pretty popular place. Some people threw money in the fountain since a part of it was like a wishing well. But tonight there was no-one there but Britt, alone with her tears.<p>

_How could I be so stupid? How silly of me... Francis would never stay with me. He barely even knows me. I must have been out of my mind._

"Any reasons for ze small scene you just pulled off?" Asked a voice.

Britt turned around, teary eyed. It was Francis. He was smiling at her and so he approached her slowly. Francis sat down beside her on the edge of the fountain, pulled her face towards him and pulled out a handkerchief for her and began dabbing away at her tears.

"Come now, what are you so upset about?" He asked.

Britt turned away but Francis simply pulled her back again and stared into her enchanting green eyes. She couldn't resist his charms, so she told him what was wrong.

"I was stupid." She told him. "I thought that you might actually like me, but you're Francis Bonnefoy, the man who never has a long term relationship."

"It is quite rare yes... I 'ave found zat in zis school, I 'ave never loved anyone truly... Until now."

"Huh?" Britt asked.

"Tell me, when was it zat you fell in love with me?" He asked.

"Well... It was quite a while ago, but I still remember it clearly..." Britt began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few months ago...<strong>_

"_Come on Britt, focus." She muttered to herself._

_She paced around, unable to get the thoughts of one particular person out of her mind. She was never this way, but that person made her like this. She really felt as if it had to stop, for she knew it would never work out._

_Then all of a sudden, someone turned the corner and as they did, they leaned on the wall corner casually while also folding their arms and staring straight into the young British girl's eyes._

"_Ah what do we 'ave 'ere? If I'm not mistaken: Mademoiselle Kirkland in all her glory."_

_It was Francis Bonnefoy of the infamous Bad Touch Trio. It was odd to see him without the other members or rather, a girl or two attached to his arm but Britt didn't care about that. What she did care about, was that Francis was hitting on her and that she wouldn't tolerate._

"_Get lost froggy." Britt growled._

"_I'll be lost in your beautiful eyes, that's for sure." Francis smirked._

"_Do you want me to strangle you to death?" Britt snapped._

"_Now now, don't be so 'arsh. Tell me what is wrong." _

"_You wouldn't care anyway."_

"_Try me."_

"_Well... I'm just having trouble getting over a crush. It's not meant to be so I should just move on but it's easier said than done."_

"_Hm... Well I wish you ze best of luck zen."_

"_Huh?"_

_Britt looked up at Francis to see him smiling. It wasn't suggestive or flirty, just a genuine smile- something very rare for Francis. Britt's cheeks had a slight trace of red on them and Francis could see this quite clearly. Then, adding with a smirk, he said:_

"_And if you can't get over it, you know I'll always be right around ze corner."_

_He obviously meant this literally for a second after he was done speaking, he turned back and retreated down the corridor that he had just come from. Britt walked over and looked at him as he walked away, only to see him stop and turn back round to wink at her in a flirty way._

_Then the tinge of red erupted all across Britt's cheeks and she turned away, throwing her fringe in front of her face. When she turned back, Francis had gone and she was just stood there, left staring in the direction that Francis had just left._

* * *

><p>"When you smiled at me, it sent chills all the way through my body and, though I had no idea then, that was when my love started." Britt explained.<p>

Britt blushed once more and turned away but Francis simply caught her face with his fingers firm around her chin and turned her to face him.

"You 'ave ze most remarkable green eyes Brittany." Francis complimented.

"O-oh thanks..." Britt stuttered.

"My feelings for you grew slowly." Francis explained. "You see, in class I would always find you staring out of ze window, with zat faraway look in your eyes. It was like you were in another world, one of your own and I desperately longed to break free of zis place and join you."

"I-I looked distant?" Britt asked.

"Oui, very. I came to love zat about you, truly you are ze most beautiful girl I 'ave ever 'ad the fortune to look upon."

"F...Francis..."

The two leaned in with their eyes both slowly closing and letting the sounds of the fountain calmly soothe them into a romantic moment. Because of Francis's party, they had a dim yet romantic lighting and the night was warm so it didn't interrupt the perfect moment.

Then suddenly they both heard a sound that sounded like approaching footsteps. They both snapped their heads up in alarm, wondering who it could be.

"Err Francis what time is it?" Britt asked casually with a hint of panic in her voice.

Francis looked up at the giant clock tower that towered over all in Gakuen Academy before looking back down at Britt with a trace of worry in his eyes.

"After curfew." He whispered.

"Oh no! I've got to get back!" Britt panicked.

"I will walk you zere."

"But what if you get caught?"

"Well I'll probably just be... No wait, I 'ave been in quite a lot of trouble lately. So I might be in a little more trouble than usual."

"It's only the second day!"

"You'd be surprised. Anyway zat doesn't matter: I will still escort you to your dorm."

"I don't want you to get in trouble..."

"Are you sure about zis?"

"Positive. Anyway, I can walk myself back to my own dorm thank you very much!"

"Well alright, but if you 'ave trouble finding your bedroom zen I will be 'appy to assist."

Before Britt could die of embarrassment or whack Francis over the head, he hopped off the fountain side and began a speedy walk to his dorm. He called goodnight to her quietly as he left and she called back before making a desperate dash for her dorm.

* * *

><p><em>Great. I hid in the bushes to avoid detection but now I'm afraid that I don't know where I am! Bugger all, I do wish that they'd just hurry up and stop searching.<em>

Suddenly, the luminous glow from Francis's party vanished within an instant and Britt had to resist the extreme urge to cry out, though whether that was in fear or annoyance she did not know.

_Great! So now I have no way of knowing where I am, nor where I am going! That's perfect, just perfect. Uh oh I think someone's coming..._

Britt ran away, trying desperately to avoid making any kind of noise. The bushes rustled, making the other people more aware of her presence. She desperately tried to escape, but the more she panicked, the more noise she made.

Then she hit something. Something soft and padded. She felt around the object, realising that it was really soft like clothing. In fact, it was clothing so that meant that she had bumped into someone.

"If you don't mind... Could you stop groping me?"

The voice had scared her and, doing as she had been told she took her hands away and took a step back, falling over a root that was behind her. She looked like a complete mess on the floor but then she looked up, vaguely making out a figure that looked very casual with their hands in their pockets.

"I think there's someone over here!" A voice called.

_Darn they've found me! What should I do?_

Then the figure, although Britt could only just about see it, took one hand out of their pockets and reached it out to Britt in a helping and caring sort of way that seemed awfully familiar to Britt.

"C'mon, let me help you." The voice whispered.

"Why should I trust a stranger?" Britt snapped.

"Don't you trust me?"

The sounds of approaching footsteps became increasingly louder and Britt felt her body heat up in a panic. She glanced around frantically, desperate for a source of help but the only one she could find was the hand straight in front of her face.

So she took it and the figure pulled her to her feet with such a force that she fell into them. She could feel the comforting warmth once more and the comfy padded clothing.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted bridal style by the mysterious figure and then, without warning, they ran off at such a speed that Britt was overwhelmed by the gusts of wind now being blown onto her bare skin.

The journey was short, for a few seconds later she found herself outside of her dorm with the figure standing before her with their hands casually tucked away into their pockets. Now that there was a dim light, Britt could see that it was a man that looked strangely familiar to her. He raised his hand and then tucked it away again as if to say goodbye but as he turned around, Britt called out to him making him stop.

"Wait! Who are you?"

He turned his head and over his shoulder he called:

"I think we both know the answer to that."

And then he left, leaving Britt stunned and loss for words, completely forgetting about Francis.

* * *

><p>...Who is it? Nah it's fairly obvious who it is... At least it is to me. Please review, send a PM and if you want then you can check out my new story As Long as We're Brothers set in an AU about England and America. The next chapter may take a while to be uploaded since I'm not in the best of places at the moment but I promise I'll try my very best for you guys!<p>

Sayonara minna-san!

~Neko


	5. The Hero arrives

**I hope this chapter pleases you. It's exactly what it means: a new character is going to be added and he will be Britt's second love interest. The reason Britt is always so distant will be revealed and the guy that she had a crush on before Francis too. This chapter marks the start of the rivalry between Britt's admirers so I hope you'll enjoy how this will all unfold!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"So did you kiss?" Felicia asked.<p>

"N-no..." Britt muttered.

To be honest, Britt had quite a hard time remembering everything that had happened with Francis. After all, the scene with the mysterious stranger was far more memorable and intriguing. Who was that man? Why did he help her? And why did he seem so familiar?

"Aww... Well make sure that you do next time! Ve~ this is so exciting!" Felicia beamed.

"Yeah... Sure thing." Britt mumbled.

"Ve... You seem distracted... Are you okay?" Felicia asked.

"I'm fine." Britt told her.

He seemed so familiar to her... But where did she know him from?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning...<strong>_

Britt walked into the classroom with her head hung low and not really paying attention to what was going on around her. She had walked in alone because this was just one of the very few classes that Britt had on her own- no Yué or Felicia. She sat herself down at a random desk, knowing that later she'd be moved anyway and there she sat patiently, leaving her to think about the events of the previous night.

"Bonjour, beautiful..."

Britt turned around with shock: Francis took this class too? That fact was obvious as she stared at the Frenchman before her, eyes half closed in an attractive way and a rose in hand that was quite obviously being offered to her. She took it and turned around, trying to hide her blush.

"Oh? You are flattered, non?" Francis smirked.

Britt turned back around with an unfriendly scowl on her face and her blush reddening uncontrollably.

"Sh-shut up! Like I'd ever be flattered by some stupid flower!" She stammered defensively in that stubborn way of hers.

"Oh... Zen I suppose I will 'ave to take it back..." Francis sighed.

"No! I mean... I kind of... Like it..." Britt whispered reluctantly.

"But of course! It is natural for you to like beautiful things when you are beautiful yourself. Pretty things attract, just like you and moi." Francis explained.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Britt muttered as she stared off into space.

"You seem as distant as ever today. I find it fascinating. Tell me, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing special."

"Ze fact zat it's you makes it special."

"Sentimental idiot."

"Love makes one zat way."

Britt just stared into Francis's eyes and he smiled warmly, just like he did when she first began to fall in love. Then, ignoring the whispers and attention that they were getting from the people around them, they both leaned in slowly to-

"Right class! I'm going to assign you to your seats so gather round."

The teacher entered the classroom before they could. The seats were allocated and Britt found herself quite happy with her position. Behind her was Antonio (and next to him was his known love interest: Lovina so it would definitely get quite loud there with her yelling), in front of her was Ludwig, the seat to her right remained empty and to her left (sat at the window: her usual favourite position) was Francis.

"Say, 'aven't I seen you somewhere before?" Francis joked.

"Why yes, I do believe I have." Britt giggled.

The two stared at each other in a romantic sort of way... For a few seconds.

**BANG**

Everyone looked around in the direction that the noise had emanated from. Stood in the doorway was a young dirty blond haired teen with blue eyes and a cutesy flick of her at the top of his head. He wore half rimmed glasses and the usual Gakuen Academy uniform but with a brown and fluffy (yet also familiar) bomber jacket over the top.

_Could it be? Is it really him?_

"You're late Mr Jones." The teacher growled.

"Yeah but you can't go blaming a hero for being late! He probably has a good reason for it!" He beamed.

"Care to elaborate?" The teacher asked.

"Well the thing about heroes is that they're always late because they're savin' the world or somethin'. You can't go yelling at me: I may have an alter ego that just saved the world from aliens!"

"And do you have an alter ego like that, Mr Hero?"

"Nope. Just overslept."

At this, the class burst out laughing. Even the teacher laughed as he pointed the 'hero' to his seat with a shaky hand. Francis laughed a little, but at the person and not what he had said. He cursed the words 'stupid Americans' under his breath and he looked at Britt, wanting her to agree with him.

But Britt didn't move. She just stared with her eyes fixated on the obnoxious American that was slowly making his way to the vacant seat next to her. She knew him. She had seen him before a very long time ago...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

"_Get out of the way you bloody twat! I'm trying to get home!" Britt hissed._

"_Ooh looks like this one's a little feisty. This'll be fun." Said the one man to his group as he backed Britt into a wall._

"_Yeah. When they struggle it makes it that much more enjoyable." Another man sneered._

"_L-let me go this instant!" Britt snapped._

"_Hear that boys? She stuttered: she's shy." The one laughed._

"_Don't worry, it'll be all over soon. Though we can't guarantee we'll let you roam free afterwards..."_

_The men all closed in on Britt and she became increasingly scared. At first she felt confident but now that was wavering after the men had teased her. Heat rushed through her body and to her cheeks and her vision became blurred as tears welled up in her eyes._

"_Hahaha!" _

_Everyone looked to the other end of the alley, where the source of the laughing could be seen. There stood a young man wearing a white top saying 'I'm the hero' on it. He also wore dark blue jeans and a brown fluffy bomber jacket. The group looked quite annoyed that they had been interrupted._

"_Hey this doesn't concern you pal!" One man snapped._

"_Yeah beat it before we get really mad!" Another warned._

"_Seems you don't know who I am." The man sighed. "Ah well, I'll cure your ignorance for ya. So... Listen to me and my total hero voice! You shouldn't be pickin' on a pretty young gal like that. It's just plain wrong."_

_Britt blushed slightly, though she was still quite shaken by the situation she was in. It was nice to be paid a compliment but if this man wasn't able to back up his words then she'd be a goner. Naturally, the men didn't take kindly to their little lecture._

"_No-one tells us what to do! Alright buddy, you asked for it..."_

_The men charged at the interrupting one all at once. Britt put her hands to her mouth, suddenly fearing for the man's safety but he simply took a hand out of his pocket to push a stray strand of hair out of his eye casually._

"_First rule: Never mess with a hero." He mumbled._

_Then he charged forward and hit the first man clean in the face. A slight blood may have spilled from his nose but the stranger didn't care about that, he just pulled his elbow back to hit the man that was approaching from behind and then brought up his clenched fist to hit him clean in the face. After the first two were down, he swung his leg around to kick the third man onto the floor and then he spun around, quickly avoiding one man's punches and then throwing a punch with perfect timing._

_He knocked them all out relatively quickly, leaving them all moaning on the floor. He laughed in that loud obnoxious way that he did when he had first entered the alley. Folding his arms and stepping on one man's back, he leaned down slightly putting pressure on the downed man to speak to him._

"_Second rule: Don't mess with a lady either." He explained._

"_So-sorry... Mr Hero sir..." One man muttered as he lay on the floor._

"_Good to hear!" He beamed, and then he leaned down more and lowered his voice. "Now beat it before I really get mad and if I ever see you harassing this girl again, then I'll show you what happens when you cross a hero like me."_

_Scrambling to their feet, the once vicious group quickly fled and the 'hero' turned back to face Britt with a smile. Lost for words, Britt sank to the floor and let the tears flood out. The hero seemed upset and began to panic._

"_Hey they're gone now! You don't need to cry!" He explained._

"_I know but... I was so... So scared that they might..." Britt sobbed._

_Her hero crouched down to her level and, pulling his sleeve down slightly first, he wiped away her tears with the soft fabric of his bomber jacket. She soon stopped as the soothing feel of the soft jacket rubbed her skin gently. He looked triumphant once he had finished._

"_There! All done! I'll be off now. I really hope I won't have to see you crying again the next time we meet." He explained as he stood up, preparing to leave the alley._

_He turned to leave, but as he did, Britt quickly stood up to try and stop him._

"_Wait! I need to know... Who are you?" She asked._

_As he heard this he stopped and then he turned around. A smile began to spread across his face and he closed his eyes as he gave her a wide grin._

"_I'm the hero!"_

_And with that, he left. Britt didn't know if the stranger knew this or not but with his bold rescuing skills and his comforting ways he had captured her heart almost instantly._

* * *

><p>So the blond haired teen sat down, leaning back casually and smiling as he looked forward. She continued to stare, not caring if she looked like a stalker or not. He was the man, the one that had saved her not too long ago. He was the man she had always dreamed of, the one she thought about when she looked so distant.<p>

He turned around and grinned at her, the same one he had left her with in the alley.

"Long time no see." He beamed.

"Wait Brittany, you've met zis imbecile before?" Francis asked, butting in.

"It's been so long..." Britt whispered.

"Yep, the hero's back! Though to extend on what I said to you last, I just want you to know: I'm not just _the_ hero, I'm _your_ hero." He explained.

Britt blushed a deep fierce red with annoyed Francis greatly since he never managed to make Britt blush that much. He shot a glare at the 'hero' knowing instantly they were both after Britt's heart, which made them enemies.

"I'm Alfred by the way, Alfred F. Jones." The hero said to Francis, leaning forward on his chair to speak to him. "And just so you know, I'm the one that Britt's gonna fall for. After all, I am her hero."

* * *

><p><strong>HE'S THE HERO! ...Alfred FTW. So how will things turn out now that Britt has two admirers? Who will win? Who will lose? Next chapter I hope to introduce her third interest. And that is... Well you'll have to find out!<strong>

**Review, vote and if you have any suggestions or ideas then don't be shy! After all there's always room for improvement, especially with me! ...Wow that should be my new saying along with Tanoshimu, Sayonara minna-san and ~Neko.**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	6. When you smile

**I just love Francis and Alfred's silly fighting in this chapter... And Alfred's superhero reference. Thanks to hollie the hedgehog for the question and answer for the teacher in this chapter. This chapter has a lot of Russia x England so I found this chapter hard to write and that's why there was a delay so I sincerely apologise and I am deeply regretful for my actions (I didn't say 'I'm sorry' because my friend says it a lot, like WAY too much and the words 'I'm sorry' have lost all meaning).**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><em>Keep calm Britt. No need to start freaking out. After all they can't keep it up all lesson... Can they?<em>

Britt was painfully aware that both Francis and Alfred were staring at her constantly like creepers. Occasionally, one would shoot a glare at his rival, making the other do the same in turn and other times they shot the teacher a look to make sure that he knew they were paying attention... When they weren't.

"So!" The teacher finished. "Miss Kirkland, which was the first dinosaur to be discovered?"

"Err..." Britt hummed, casting her mind back.

She was just about to answer when a certain 'hero' happened to step in and 'save' her, much to the anger of the young Frenchman that sat to her left.

"The answer's a Megolasaurus." Alfred whispered.

"Pardon moi? I was about to give Brittany ze answer so quit butting in you stupid American!" Francis hissed.

"You wanna fight about it Frog? I got here first so you can just hop away while me an' Britt share our upside down kiss in the rain." Alfred grinned.

"Where ze 'ell did zat come from?"

"Dude. Know your superhero films. Especially when you've got a real life hero in front of you."

"Arrogant American!"

"Foolish Frenchy."

"Why you-"

"AHEM! Mr Jones, Mr Bonnefoy I will have a word with you two, now outside! You too Miss Kirkland." The teacher yelled.

Britt sat there with her mouth wide open in shock. She hadn't even done anything and she was being sent out. It was outrageous! Just because two guys were fighting over her didn't mean that she had to be dragged into it too!

"B-but I-!" She protested.

"Now." He said sternly.

Britt stood up dramatically, practically slamming the desk and not wanting to leave the classroom but then from in front of her, a confident hand was raised suddenly: it was Ludwig.

"Vith all due respect, Brittany actually did nozing wrong." Ludwig mumbled defensively.

"Is that so? Well then Miss Kirkland, I apologise so please take your seat."

Britt sighed with relief and as she sat down. The teacher continued to speak as the two troublemakers left the room, Alfred dragging his feet and Francis with his head held high and hands in his pockets. Britt tugged the shirt fabric of the German in front of her and he turned his head, piercing her with those steel blue eyes of his.

"Thanks Ludwig." Britt beamed.

"No problem. Anyzing for a friend of Fe-"

Then Ludwig stopped himself and coughed slightly before correcting his earlier statement.

"Anyzing for a friend."

Then he turned back to the teacher, not wanting to be sent out along with Alfred and Francis. Britt giggled, for it was obvious what Ludwig had wanted to say. Alfred and Francis had a good talking to from the teacher and they were returned to their seats. They tried to make contact with Britt, but she paid no attention.

* * *

><p>After the lesson the two boys were still persistent in talking to Britt and she was having just about enough of it.<p>

"Yo Britt! How's it going?" Alfred beamed.

"Do not listen to 'im next time you need answers. Listen to moi instead." Francis explained.

"Dude back off will ya? I'm far smarter and I can give the answers to her." Alfred growled.

"You, smart? Zat's rich!"

"Care to say that again?"

"Bring it on you-"

"GUYS WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Britt had stopped walking to completely explode at the two annoying boys. She had put up with quite enough of their childish bickering and she hated how they were being so protective of her. She wasn't going to stand for it anymore and as she screamed at them, they both looked back in shock and confusion.

"I'm an independent woman for God's sake! I can look after myself, alright? I don't need your constant protection!" She yelled.

Then she stormed off, leaving the two men in shock and whispering several extremely British, foul swearwords under her breath as she left. In times like this, it was always best to seek out that one place where she could find solace and tranquillity, the place where she always felt at home.

She pushed open the doors that led to her most favourite place in the whole school.

"The library." She whispered.

Sighing as a huge grin crept across her face, she stepped up to the bookshelf and began to flick through the books, a warm smile appearing on her face whenever she encountered a familiar title.

_So many great books... I hope I can read all of the great ones out of there. I certainly don't want to go back to those two again. Honestly they treat me like I'm incapable of handling myself. Like I'm some helpless fragile girl. They should know better than that if they truly knew me at all._

Britt's delicate fingers brushed past all of the books softly. As she did, her mind drifted away to other fond memories that she had spent in the library. But her mind kept drifting back to one particular topic in her memory. Her fingers stopped as she looked up in thought.

Hmmm... I wonder...

Britt walked to the very end of the library, a place that not many people went. In the corner there was a series of bookshelves but Britt's destination was in the very corner, just behind the last bookshelf. She took a peek around the bookshelf and there she saw what she was looking for.

Sat on his comfy chair as usual was the same white haired boy that had always sat there whenever Britt had been to visit.

"Oh, dombray utra Britt."

"Hey Ivan." She smiled.

Britt took a seat by Ivan like she always did and let out a huge sigh. Ivan tilted his head. That was the signal for Britt to explain, so she did. She vented out all of her feelings to him, just like she always did.

Every time Britt was angry or upset, she came here. To the back of the library, behind the very last bookshelf. Ivan was always there, without fail and he was always the best listener, the only person that she could vent her feelings to. Afterwards, Ivan would say something funny, sweet or psychotic to Britt but it always cheered her up. Ivan was one of the best male friends that she had.

* * *

><p>After she finished explaining, Ivan just sat there for a while, not coming up with a comforting line or solution at first. It was quite odd for him really, but eventually he spoke.<p>

"Britt... You know that I hate seeing you upset...?" Ivan whispered.

"Huh? O-oh yeah Ivan..." Britt muttered.

"Good. And I don't think that these boys deserve you if they make you cry so much." Ivan explained.

"Wh-what are you trying to say Ivan?"

"I am saying that I like you better when you smile, not when you're depressed. I want to be the one to make you smile."

"I-Ivan..."

"_Ya tebya lyublyu_ Britt."

Britt wasn't an idiot. She knew that 'ya tebya lyublyu' meant I love you in Russian. Ivan had just confessed his true feelings, confusing Britt even more.

"Ivan I..." Britt began.

"You do remember the first time we met don't you Britt?" Ivan asked.

"Yes... Of course I do..." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"_Ve~ Britt! We're going to try out the cafeteria food. I hope it serves good pasta... Wanna come?" Felicia explained._

"_No thanks Feli, I've got some business to attend to." Britt explained._

_Yes... Today she was finally going to go, to visit the place that she'd longed for ever since she entered the Academy..._

"_Oh okay, have fun!" Felicia called._

_Britt waved to her and walked off in the other direction, headed to the place where she would feel at home for once ever since joining. A place where she usually felt the most comfort._

_Britt had entered the library. She hadn't had much spare time to go here with Felicia and Yué taking up most of her time but now she finally felt like she had to go and now that she was here, she was at peace. Casually she traced her fingers along the various book spines and walking slowly towards the end of the library._

_But then she felt an odd feeling. As if someone else was there with her. Hesitating slightly, she walked towards the place where she felt the strange energy pulsing from._

"_Oh hello there."_

_Behind the final bookshelf, seated at a comfy looking chair was a white haired boy, smiling like a Cheshire cat with his eyes closed and in his hands was a book._

"_Err... Hi..." Britt said nervously._

"_What is your name?" He asked._

"_Brittany Kirkland. You?" _

"_Ivan Braginsky. How come I have never seen you before?"_

"_I just haven't had time with my friends stopping me and all..." _

"_Hmm... Friends are annoying, da?"_

"_I suppose so... I wish I had more time to come here..."_

"_When friends are holding you back... It is best to kill them da?"_

_He grinned so wide that Britt thought he was joking, so Britt laughed at his funny remark. After she stopped laughing, the two smiled at each other in a friendly way, though Britt had no idea that the smile she gave him would be what made him fall in love._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was a little suckish. I hope you liked it. I thought there was something wrong but after reading it through a couple of times I figured it was fine so I guess I can't really complain about it. <strong>

**Review, vote and...**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
